14 January 1955
Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Seek Help After Ending Court Slump Pistons Are Humbled Now that the club has shaken a mid-season slump, evidenced by the 100-83 triumph over Fort Wayne, Syracuse Nats officials today cast about for help to relieve a manpower situation. President Danny Biasone and Coach Al Cervi will meet with Jim Tucker in Hershey Wednesday in an effort to persuade the star to join pro ranks for the balance of the season. He was signed to a contract in late November, but was not to report until after completing his career at Duquesne University. He is not playing for the school, his eligibility having been used up. With Connie Simmons apparently lost for the season the Nats are down to eight men. Bill Gabor and Wally Osterkorn are unlikely to rejoin the squad and the team physician has advised Simmons to quit basketball rather than risk further injury with a spinal disc location. Temporary relief has been offered for tomorrow night’s exhibition game at Lenox, Mass., with Billy Hassett and Al Cervi ready to don livery for the exhibition. They definitely will not compete in loop games. One bright ray is the return to form of George King. He was credited with nine assists and 11 points as the Nats fast break functioned for the first time in several starts against the Zollners. The Nats remain two percentage points behind the Boston Celtics who downed New York in Philadelphia. In defeating Fort Wayne for the third straight time this season, Syracuse hit on 47 percent of its field tries with 39 baskets on 82 attempts. A turnout of 2,572 saw the Nats break out of a 9-9 tie after six minutes on two baskets by Earl Lloyd and another pair by Dolph Schayes along with a foul point by George King to take an 18-9 advantage. The Zollners never threatened again. Six of the eight Syracusans were in double figures paced by Red Rocha who tossed in a basket for his 19th point and the Nats 100th just one second before the final horn. He played only 27 minutes. Charlie Eckman’s squad was also down to eight men. Bob Walther left the team after learning that his three-month-old son had died suddenly. Don Meineke’s sister suffered a cerebral hemorrhage Wednesday and he was given time to visit her at Dayton where she is reported in critical condition. Maurice Podoloff, N.B.A. president, who witnessed the game, did not realize fines had been levied by officials in the apparently smooth-moving game. Dolph Schayes and George King were irate over the action. King was fined $15 for remarking: “How many steps can I take?” when Brian appeared to be walking. A $20 levy was charged to Schayes for complaining he was fouled on a layup attempt. The game was played over ice. Spectators were comfortable but players complained of cold air. Seymour and Rocha didn’t realize ice was under the flooring when they asked Coach Cervi to get some heat in the building. SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-5-15), Rocha (8-3-19), Lloyd (6-1-13), Kerr (6-3-15), Seymour (6-3-15), King (4-3-11), Kenville (2-3-7), Farley (2-1-5) TOTALS (39-22-100). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (3-1-7), Yardley (4-4-12), Rosenthal (3-1-7), Foust (5-2-12), Houbregs (6-2-14), Phillip (4-4-12), Zaslofsky (3-6-12), Brian (3-1-7) TOTALS (31-21-83). Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:January 14 Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Simmons Category:Yardley